falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonic emitter (weapon)
The sonic emitter is a weapon that appears in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Background The sonic emitter is a pistol-grip energy weapon developed at the Big Mountain Research and Development Center by Doctor 8. It can be programmed with recorded frequencies to change its effect on targets, ranging from electrocution to dismemberment. With the addition of the X-8 vertebrae-pulse-de-sensitizer frequency, the sonic emitter gains the ability to disrupt the Big MT Facility's many force-fields. Characteristics The pistol's chassis is composed of a gray metallic tube outfitted with four vacuum tubes, a housing for a small energy cell, a conical muzzle, and a rear-mounted oscilloscope, all attached to a pistol grip. It shares some visual features with other pistol-grip energy weapons, such as the pulse gun, Euclid's C-Finder, and the recharger pistol. Reprogramming the sonic emitter changes the color of the oscilloscope and energy rings, as well as introducing unique effects when the weapon scores a critical hit. All variants are improved holdout weapons and are affected by The Professional perk. They can be repaired with any other variant of the sonic emitter, and any energy pistol with the Jury Rigging perk. Variants Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike knockback" effect which knocks enemies back on a critical strike. * Found within one of Gabe's dig spots in X-8. It is randomly placed in one of the many dig spots. Sonic emitter - opera singer This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike dismemberment" effect which cripples the target's limbs on a critical strike. A kill results in the enemy being blown to bits, similar to the Bloody Mess perk. * Found on a nightstand upstairs, in Doctor 8's house. Sonic emitter - revelation This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike paralysis" effect which temporarily knocks down your target. * This is the default setting when the weapon is first obtained. Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike explosion" effect. * Found within the Giant Robo Scorpion room, located on the elevated platform in the back of the room, on the center desk. Sonic emitter - tarantula This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike incendiary" effect which ignites the target on a critical hit. * Found in Doctor 0's house, upstairs in the leftmost room on top of the computer. Comparison |projectiles1 =1 |skill req1 =50 |strength req1 =2 |value1 =3500 |vats attacks1 =1 |weight1 =2 |name2 =Sonic emitter - opera singer |ammo use2 =1 |ap2 =30 |attack shots/sec2 =1.0345 |clip rounds2 =24 |crit % mult2 =1 |crit dmg2 =25 |crit effect2 =Dismember |damage2 =55 |dlc2 =fnvowb |hp2 =100 |min spread2 =0.1 |other effect2 =+20 |projectiles2 =1 |skill req2 =50 |strength req2 =2 |value2 =3500 |vats attacks2 =1 |weight2 =2 |name3 =Sonic emitter - revelation |ammo use3 =1 |ap3 =30 |attack shots/sec3 =1.0345 |clip rounds3 =24 |crit % mult3 =1 |crit dmg3 =18 |crit effect3 =Paralyze |crit effect duration3 =10 |damage3 =31 |dlc3 =fnvowb |hp3 =100 |min spread3 =0.1 |other effect3 =+20 |projectiles3 =1 |skill req3 =50 |strength req3 =2 |value3 =3500 |vats attacks3 =1 |weight3 =2 |name4 =Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion |ammo use4 =3 |ap4 =30 |attack shots/sec4 =1.0345 |clip rounds4 =24 |crit % mult4 =1 |crit dmg4 =30 |crit effect4 =explosion |crit effect damage4 =+100 |damage4 =65 |dlc4 =fnvowb |hp4 =100 |min spread4 =0.1 |other effect4 =+20 |projectiles4 =1 |skill req4 =75 |strength req4 =2 |value4 =3500 |vats attacks4 =1 |weight4 =2 |name5 =Sonic emitter - tarantula |ammo use5 =3 |ap5 =30 |attack shots/sec5 =1.0345 |clip rounds5 =24 |crit % mult5 =1 |crit dmg5 =30 |crit effect5 =fire |crit effect damage5 =+2 |crit effect duration5 =5 |damage5 =60 |dlc5 =fnvowb |hp5 =100 |min spread5 =0.1 |other effect5 =+20 |projectiles5 =1 |skill req5 =75 |strength req5 =2 |value5 =3500 |vats attacks5 =1 |weight5 =2 }} Related quests * Welcome to the Big Empty * Sonic Emitter Upgrade * X-8: High School Horror! Notes * The sonic emitter is a type of weapon, not an individual model. The five models are variants of each other, but there is no basic variant. * The default sonic emitter is "revelation"; the other variants require the Courier to find the matching holotape. * Though Blind Diode Jefferson claims to be reprogramming the player's sonic emitter, regardless of the condition of the emitter you bring, he actually trades you a new one of the model you request, resulting in a new Emitter at nearly full condition, about 90% of full weapon health. * Although the pulse gun does more damage and bonus EMP damage against all robots, each sonic emitter does +20 damage against Big MT robots and +50 damage against Mojave robots and power armor. Appearances All variants of the sonic emitter appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Category:Weapons de:Schallemitter (Waffe) ru:Звуковой эмиттер (оружие) uk:Звуковий емітер (зброя) zh:音波發射器 (武器)